The Demon Within
by Runnwrite27
Summary: This year, let's just say, was not a good year. Of course that would be an understatement. It was a living hell. And it all started when my mortal enemy and I became friends. But this year, I was struggling to keep Albus Potter, my sworn enemy, alive. Who you may ask was trying to kill him? Me. I dunno if I can save him. And to make matters worse, I was falling in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever hated someone so much that your whole life is trapped in hating them? No matter what you do or say you can't get away from it? This person being so arrogant, so self-involved, so so so…ugh! The words to describe this person are almost non-existent because they are such gits.

Yeah, I know the feeling of this. Only multiply it by five

Albus Potter, prick number one and nuisance to my life. No matter where I go, there's Albus. He's always there, making me look stupid, infuriating me and making my life a living hell!

I didn't always hate him. We were best friends back in first year. But then over the summer he changed. Second year came and he was a total arse. And not to everyone, no. Just me. He sought me out, personally, to embarrass me.

What I hate most about Albus are all his girlfriends. He goes through girls faster than the sun can set. I'm not joking. He once hooked up with a girl in a broom cupboard and broke up with her at dinner. And I mean AT dinner. He did it in front of the whole school. Did I mention he was a prick?

Oh, and he's not very good looking. Girls only want him because he's Harry Potter's son. They don't care that he uses girls and is full of himself. Nope, they want to be associated with celebrities. Bimbos.

He does have the Quidditch thing down. He's kind of the best seeker since his dad. Gryffindor hasn't lost a match since he joined the team in second year. Granted, we do have some of the best chasers around. Oh and our keeper, outstanding! But more on that later.

Albus is a git. I hate him.

So this brings us to my sixth year at Hogwarts. My name is Mia Evert. I am in the amazing Gryffindor house. I am a chaser on the Quidditch team, one of the best if I may add. I'm not top of my year in school, but I'm not horrible. I get mostly E's, a few O's and A's. It's fair. I have long blonde hair and have a slight tan that never fades. It's one of my favorite features. I'm not tall, but I'm not short. I stand around 5'5"…and a half (that's important).

My best friend is Rose Weasley. She is a little ninja when it comes to goal keeping. Nothing gets by her. It must be in her genes because her dad was pretty good too. She is probably the smartest person I've ever met (more good genes). She takes every class and gets O's in all of them. She got fifteen O's in her O.W.L.'s . I didn't even know that was possible. But there's Rose, knowing everything. Rose has the most amazing red hair. It's shoulder length and pin-straight. She's much taller than me. 5'7" ! I don't know what she's been eating but goodness! Oh did I mention she is also Albus's cousin?! *shivers*.

Riley Smith is my other best friend. She is in the same year as Rose and me. She is one of the other chasers on the Gryffindor team. She's brilliant fast on a broom. She is stunning that girl! She has long brown curly hair and the right amount of freckles covering her nose and parts of her cheeks. She's the same height as me and skinnier than anyone I know. The worst part, she eats like none tomorrow and never gains weight. Maybe she knows a spell that keeps you from gaining weight…not saying I'm fat or anything like that, I just wish I knew her secret.

And now the boys of our group.

Fred Weasley is the prankster of the group. He is killer at beater. He is he funniest and most awkward kid you'll ever meet! He's got fiery red hair and is 6'0". He's kind of weird around girls he likes (were working on it) but treats us like were one of the guys. Except for Rose, she's just his cousin. He is so protective of her, it's cute.

Scorpius Malfoy. Sweetest boy ever. He's so hot! He is one of the best looking boys at Hogwarts. He's also Rose's crush! Keep that on the down low, yeah? He's got platinum blonde hair that is kept short. He's about 6'1". He is in the Slytherin house though. He's a chaser, and a thumping good one at that. It's really cute in matches when Rose and Scorpius go up against each other. It's kind of poetic in a way. The only problem with Scorpius is he comes with a little parasite. He's best mates with my enemy. Albus Potter.

I've already said a lot about Potter. Basically he sucks. He never pays attention in class but does better than me. He never does homework but understands it better than me. He shows up late for Quidditch but is still the best Seeker of all the houses. And the worst, he's changed this summer. I know I said earlier that he wasn't that good looking. Yeah…Now, going into sixth year…He's drop dead gorgeous. His black messy hair compliments his flawless face. He is in perfect shape and stands around 6'2". His green eyes can draw someone in miles away. If Potter wasn't such a prick, he'd be any girl's dream…Did I just say that? Gross.

"Potter!" I yelled after crossing through the barrier moments ago. "Give me that fucking back!" 30 seconds, that's a new record.

"Evert, what ever do you mean?" he mimicked.

"You know what I mean! My hat, Dolt!"

"You named your hat Dolt? Well that's a bit strange, even for you," he said giving his famous smile. I hate that smile. He overused it! Girls fell head over heals for it over and over again. And gets out of any bit of trouble with teachers using it. But not me. I saw right through it.

"You're the dolt. Give me my hat before I curse you into oblivion!" I shrieked. Nobody messes with me. I throw a mean Furnunculus curse.

"What will you give me in return?" he asked, debating whether or not to mess with me.

What was he playing at?

"How about a boil-free face? Now give it back!" He gave me that annoying smirk again and threw me the hat.

"I love to see you beg, Evert, but I really must be off. Save me a seat on the train, would ya?" he said with a wink.

"No way in Hell!" I yelled back.

"Swearing at my lovely cousin already?" said a familiar voice. I spun around (getting a bit dizzy if I may add) to look straight at my red haired best friend.

"Rose!" I yelled, throwing myself into her arms. "Trust me, Potter deserved it."

"There's no doubt in my mind that he didn't," she said rolling her eyes.

"Let's find Riley and find some seats."

"-and the next thing I knew, he was kissing me!"

"After one day?" Rose asked, a little bit horrified.

"Grow up, Rose. Sometimes if the chemistry is there, you just go for it. You and Scorp need to go for it already," I said.

"Me and Rose need to do what now?" asked the tall, blonde walking into our compartment. Shoot! Its okay! He did not hear the whole conversation. Think fast, Mia. Think think think think thiiiiinnnnnkkkk. Shoot! Shoot?! That's perfect.

"Need to go for a full on shoot out. You know? See who the better player is," I said.

"Well it's obviously Rose. She's brilliant!" Scorpius said. Rose blushed. Cute!

"I heard something about kissing," Fred interjected.

"Yeah. Riles, here, had a little fling with an Italian boy this summer. Then we moved onto Quidditch rather quickly." Yep, I'm great at saving things! Totally did not give away Rose's crush! Champ right here!

"Oh," Fred said flatly, looking down at his shoes. "Is he your boyfriend then?"

Why is he being so awkward? Riley and Fred are good mates. Is he…could it be? He's jealous! Note to self: keep an eye out on that.

"No, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. We owl occasionally, nothing too serious," she said, flipping through her magazine.

"You're owling!? You didn't tell us that!" Rose freaked.

"Well you didn't ask," she shrugged.

"As your best friends, it is MANDATORY for you to tell us everything," I said.

"Well sorry. I'll keep that in mind next time."

"Who else are you planning on hooking up with?" Fred asked quickly. Riley looked up confused.

"Um...I dunno." Riley is blushing. Riley never blushes! Oh my gosh! This is too perfect! Freddie and Riley! Riley and Freddie! Nope, be calm. They are looking at you weirdly. Relax! Only your two best mates are going to date and get married! Okay now they're looking at you weird. (Yeah, I tend to talk to myself…it's no big deal really..)

"Why does Evert look like she is about to faint?" asked a voice that sounded like nails on a chalk board.

"Who invited you, Potter?" I shot back.

"Mia, I did ask you to save me a spot, did I not?" Potter replied smugly.

"You did what?" Rose questioned. She eyed me curiously, but I ignored her and continued staring at the pest himself.

"Nothing Posie, just thought Mia would be a doll and save me a seat. And you did, thanks, Mia!"

"Don't call me Posie, Al. And I don't think she saved you a seat. You always sit with us," Rosie said to her git of a cousin.

"Don't harsh the mood, Rose. So what are we talking about," he said slumping down next to me. He flung his arm over my shoulder. Ew. I tried to wiggle free. Damn his muscular arm being too heavy to move. Rose chuckled to herself as I struggled. Loser! I shot her a death glare. I will get my revenge on her soon.

I gave up. There was no winning against his arm. I gave a huff and breathed in a little too deep. I may hate Potter with all of my being, but oh my goodness! He smells good. I could smell him all day. Not in a creepy weird way, just in a way like, "hey, I totally hate you. But since your arms here, I'm going to sniff you." That's definitely in tune to a song by the way! Ten points if you can guess it. They're feel good points. You can't do much with them...okay back to reality.

And then I hiccupped. Why I hiccupped, I don't know. But I scared Potter. He jumped a little bit. I sought this opportunity to get free of him. No such luck. Great.

"You okay, Evert?" he asked. I looked at him like he had just been committed to the loony bin. What the Moaning Myrtle is wrong with him?

"Are you okay, Potter?" I questioned back.

"Never better."

"Well that's just dandy! Now, if you please don't mind, get your arm off me!" I demanded. I did say please. He looked me straight in the eye with his emerald green ones for what felt like very long, awkward minutes and shook his head.

"No, I don't think I will, thanks," he finally said. Prick.

The train ride was long. It felt like ages. I dozed off a bit. I finally woke up a little bit later and noticed the sun was down. I guess a long time later. I snuggled into my comfy pillow. It was so warm and inviting.

Wait..

I didn't bring a pillow on the train.

What am I..

Before I could even ask the question in my head the compartment door flew open revealing a shrill fifth year girl. Her barging in woke up Potter who had his arm wrapped around me still and his chin resting on my head. I was snuggled into his chest. Well this is awkward. She might get the wrong idea.

"Alby! We were wondering if you...oh! You're busy!" Or she might definitely get the wrong idea.

"Oh No! It's not what-" but I was cut off by Potter.

"Shhh!" he mumbled so low only I could hear.

"It's not what?" the girl demanded.

I looked around for support from my friends. Where the fuck are my friends?

"I...um...it's...Potter?"

"We're dating, Brit," he said.

"We're wh-" I started. Potter's arm got tighter. He was telling me to shut up. How on earth did I know that?

"Is that true, Alby?"

"Yep," he replied nonchalantly pulling me in tighter. The girl stood there, eying me and the oh so annoying arm on me. She gave a distasteful breathe and walked out the door.

What just happened?

"Get your arm off me!"

"Looks like they're up," said Scorpius walking in giving a little chuckle. Git.

"Where we're you?!" I shouted.

"Relax. We were getting snacks. And don't worry, we got you some Bertie Botts and Chocolate Frogs. We didn't want to wake you," Scorpius said while handing me my candy.

"Well thanks to you guys not being here, we are apparently dating now."

There was a slight silence. And then..

"Congrats!"

"It's about time!"

"Finally!"

"I always thought you two would end up together."

"WHAT?!"

More silence.

"But you just said-" Riley babbled.

"You're not dating?"

"This is awkward..."

"But what about the children?!" piped in Fred. We all stared at him. "I can dream, can't I?"

"We are not having children, Freddie. I hate him. He hates me. That's gross! And we are not dating nor will we ever!" I said. Potter gave me a weird look.

"You wouldn't want to date me?" he asked. Where was this coming from?

"No, Potter. I never in a million years would want to date you," I said harshly. Potter withdrew his arm from around my shoulders. I felt kind of bad. I really hurt his feelings.

Woah! What!? No! I hurt his feelings because I didn't want to date him? That's absurd! His ego can handle one girl finding him repulsive for once. Besides we hate each other. Hurting each others feelings is our thing. He shouldn't even think dating each other is a good thing.

And we don't have a thing. It's just this "not a thing" thing we do. Almost kill each other, basically.

"I'm going to go," Potter said

"I'll come with you, mate," Scorpius said. They both got up and left.

"There are not going to be any children now," Fred said while shaking his head sadly.

"There was never going to be any children," I said looking at my beyond mental friend.

"Not with that attitude!"

"Fred?"

"Mia?"

"Get out!"

Fred quickly followed in the footsteps of his friends.

"So what was all that about?" Riley asked.

"I don't even know."

"Let's put the facts together, shall we?" Rose said in her best scientific voice possible.

"I love you Rose, but you're a nerd," Riley said.

"Whatever! Okay so what did we miss?" I explained the "Brit incident" and how Potter had told me to be quiet and tried to pass me off as his girlfriend.

"I don't understand, why would he say that?" Riley asked after a pause of silence.

"Rose, has he mentioned this Brit girl before? Maybe he was trying to ditch her or something. If she's insane it would be a pretty good idea, wouldn't it? Use his enemy as a shield," I said.

"No. Well I dunno. There are so many of them, I just loose track. First it was Stacy, then Grace, then both the Stevens sisters, and Carly, oh and Stephanie, Jessica, Rachel, Claire, and the list goes on and on. Honestly, I dunno how he keeps them all straight. He doesn't like any of them really."

"How do you know?" Riley asked. Rose and Potter weren't extremely close but they're friends. They usually don't discuss love lives or feelings. Just the normal things like Quidditch, Hogsmeade, school, and their crazy family.

"I asked him," she said, looking down at the notes she took on this entire situation. I know what you're thinking: are you serious? Notes? Well, back off! She's my best friend!

"And what did he say may we ask?"

"He said he only liked one girl truly, but he doesn't think they will ever happen."

"Who was it?" Riley said, her voice rising.

"He didn't say. He said he probably wrecked his chances with her anyway so it doesn't matter."

"Well that's too bad. He's really a sweet person," Riley said, taking a bite of her licorice wand. Has she gone insane!?

"Albus Potter is not a 'sweet person' in the least bit!" I interjected.

"Well whatever. I told him he should be himself with this girl and show her that he is alright," Rose said.

Pft! Good luck with that, Potter. He's going to be more than that to get this girl, whoever she is, to like him. I know that sounds harsh but I truly hate him! It's been a long feud.

"I am going to go get some air," I said after a long quiet think over. They nodded, not really caring. My best mates everyone! The hallway of the train was rather empty. Since the sun was down, I expected we would be arriving soon. I glanced into compartments as I walked by. Everyone was wearing their robes. I had yet to change, but I had plenty of time. It was 6:30 and we weren't getting there until 7:00. So yeah. Half an hour.

I kept walking, not really paying attention to where I was going.

I somehow made it into the snogging section of the train. This part of the Hogwarts Express is where students attacked each other's faces with their own face and do the tongue dance. To be perfectly honest. I have never been in this section before because it's beyond nasty. And I don't have a boyfriend anyway…

So.

Moving on.

I kept walking, not really paying attention when I accidently looked into one of the compartment.

There, getting frisky, was a boy with untamable black hair and a short girl.

Albus Potter and the Brit girl were snogging the life out of each other.

I stood there, jaw dropped at what I was seeing. WHAT!? He just lied to this girl and now his tongue is down her throat. Did he move on from our fake relationship that fast? Irrelevant, because that's weird, but still. An hour ago he says we're together and now he's with some bimbo. They stopped for a second and Potter's eyes caught mine. I shook my head and walked away.

I don't know what goes on in that boy's head but he is delusional. This explains why I hate him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

The start of term feast was delicious, like always. It was nice seeing all the  
Gryffindors again. The whole hall was chirping away, discussing their summers,  
Quidditch, you know the gist.

"Have you girlies seen, Al?" Fred  
questioned.

"I saw him attached to the face of some random slag  
on the train," I said.

"Albus," Rose muttered to her self while  
shaking her head.

"Wasn't he trying to impress a certain girl?  
Was that the girl he was snogging?" Riley asked.

"How do you  
know about that?" Scorpius shot quickly.

"Rose," Riley and I  
answered together. Scorpius shot her a glare. She shrugged.

"Do  
you know who it is then, Scorp?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, of course,  
he's my best mate."

"Who is it!? Was it the girl on the  
train?"

"I highly doubt it, Riles," I jumped in. "It was  
Brit."

"Oh. Huh. I wonder who it is then," Riley thought out  
loud.

"You wonder who who is?" said a voice behind us. We spun  
around to face the annoying bloke himself. Potter.

"Who do you  
like, Al?" Riley asked. She is so awkward. Why would she ask him that? This is  
no place for this. But I really hope he answers...

He looked at  
me, as if I asked the question. I stared in return. It wasn't like our normal  
glares. He disregarded what Riley asked and sat down next to Scorpius. Riley  
gave a huff and went back to her chicken leg. I could have told her he wouldn't  
answer. Besides, its not our business to know. Even though I wish he  
said.

"So, where you been, mate?" Scorpius  
asked.

"Around...with someone," he replied, dumping mashed  
potatoes on his plate.

"Brit?" I asked  
smugly.

"No, Evert. I wasn't with a girl. If you must know, I  
was talking to Professor Longbottom about signing up to be a tutor," he replied  
while shoving the potatoes in his mouth.

"Oh, I just assumed.  
You know, the whole train thing," I babbled.

"Yeah, that was  
nothing."

"How do you call snogging someone  
nothing?"

"Because it didn't mean  
anything."

"Boys are so stupid," Riley spat. "They snog anything  
that moves and disregard them just like that. Do you people have no  
feelings?"

"Of course we do, Riley dear. It's just like you and  
that Italian bloke," Fred said. He did have a point, though I hate to admit  
it.

"That's different!"

"How, Riley?" Fred  
asked.

"I actually liked him!"

"But on the  
train you said it was a fling, spur of the moment thing," Rose pointed  
out.

"Don't help, Rose!" she yelled.

"It's not  
like Riley goes and snogs anyone that asks. She has standards," I  
helped.

"And boys don't?" Potter questioned.

"Do  
you even like Brit, Al?" Rose said. He looked at his food, thinking it over.  
"Exactly!"

And that's why we keep Rose around, folks. Sure she  
pointed out something that hurt our case, but she also wins with a bigger point  
on the opposite team. What up! We win!

We high fived and stuck  
our tongues out at them like mature people that we are.

"Oh,  
shut it. We aren't all like Al," Scorpius said. "I haven't had a girlfriend in a  
year."

"And why is that, Scor?" Al said nudging his friend.  
Scorpius blushed a little while Fred sniggered. Obviously they knew something we  
didn't. Oh no! Scorpius likes guys! Poor Rose! I mean good for Scorp, but Rose  
really likes him! A lot! Since second year. She will be  
devastated.

"Scorpy here has a widdle baby crush on a gwirl,"  
Freddie said in his best baby voice. Oh, that's possible too. Just kidding about  
earlier... He's straight everyone.

"Sod off!" he said. Rose was  
frowning. I stared at her.

We had a telepathic  
conversation.

'You okay, Rose?" I asked. She  
nodded.

'Yeah, I'm fine. He can like whoever he wants, I don't  
care,' she shrugged. Riley pipped in, out loud though.

"I hate  
when you two do that!"

"Do what?" questioned  
Potter.

"Talk to each other with out words," she  
said.

"Oh, Al and I can do that, watch!"

Fred  
stared at Potter as he moved his eyebrows up and down. He wiggled around like a  
toddler having to go to the bathroom. Potter passed a pie to  
Fred.

"Cherry?! Albus Potter! Are you stupid? I wanted key  
lime!" Fred yelled dramatically.

"My bad, mate. Here," he said  
giving him a different pie.

"The moments passed. You need to  
work more on this, Cousin!" We all laughed. Fred and his drama queen problems  
were the highlight of our days  
here.

After dinner we made our way to  
the common room. We gave the fat lady the password and we entered. Except for  
Potter. I was halfway through the portrait hole when he grabbed my arm and  
pulled me back.

"Hey, let go," I squirmed.

"I  
want to talk to you," he said  
sincerely.

"About?"

"I think we should be  
friends again. I'm tired of always fighting with you." I was taken aback. This  
was the last thing I expected Potter to say, like  
ever.

"You...want to be friends?"

"Yes. I know  
I've been a total git to you, and I'm truly sorry." What in the world is going  
on?

"Is this some mean joke, Potter? Because I don't have time  
for this if it is," I said turning back to the portrait  
hole.

"No, Mia, wait. I swear on my life, I'm being sincere  
here. I've missed being your friend."

"Then why did you stop?  
Why did you treat me so terrible? Why were you such an  
arse?!"

"I...I was stupid. I don't know why I acted like that.  
Will you please give me a chance?" I stared into his beautiful green eyes  
mulling it over. Did I just say beautiful? Ugh, what's wrong with me these  
days?

I would be lying if I said I didn't miss the old Albus. I  
missed hanging out with him, playing pranks on his brother, James, and sneaking  
into the Kitchen at night. I know it's probably stupid to forgive him, but he  
was my best friend once.

"I...I guess so, Potter. But you've  
gotta change. No more insulting me, or pranking me, or anything mean in the  
sorts," I finally said.

"Deal!" he said, engulfing me in a hug.  
Well this is strange. My ex-arch enemy is hugging me. So what do I do? I hug  
back like any sane person would do.

Mmm...he smells so good!  
Like some kind of cologne (man perfume as I call it) and  
mint.

Yeah we stand there for awhile until I notice this is  
actually kind of  
strange.

"Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"Um,  
you can let me go now," I said, laying my arms to my side.

"Oh,  
right," he said releasing me. We went into the common room to find our friends  
sitting by the fire. Scorpius and Rose were in a heated discussion about the  
proper use of Felix Felicis and Riley was playing Exploding Snaps with Fred. We  
took a seat with our friends on the coach adjacent to  
them.

"Hey, Alby, wanna...you know?" said the Brit girl who  
literally came out of nowhere. I looked between Potter and the slag wondering  
what he was going to do.

"Um, we should talk, Britney," Potter  
said, looking from me to her.

"Are...are you dumping me,  
Al?"

"Well we were never together. I just don't think we should  
fool around anymore. You know?" Rose and Scorpius stopped their argument and  
Riley and Fred looked up from their game to watch the "not breakup"  
breakup.

"Oh, I get it! It's for her, isn't it?" she said,  
pointing a finger in my direction. I turned around to see who she was pointing  
at. There was nobody behind me. I looked at her like she was  
insane.

"Who? Me?"

"Don't play dumb! I knew you  
were after my man!" she accused.

"I met you today, so how would  
you know that? And that is so not true anyway! We are just becoming friends  
again. I hated him an hour ago."

"Yeah right, Bitch! I saw you  
two in the compartment! You have a thing and everyone knows  
it!"

"If everyone knows we have a thing, why would you go for a  
taken man?" I asked.

"I don't need to answer you! You're a slag!  
I hope you two are very happy together! Goodbye Albus!" she huffed and turned  
around.

"I'm not a slag! You are!" I yelled after  
her.

"Don't, it's a lost cause," Potter said.

To  
be honest, I have no idea what just happened. I have never been called either a  
bitch or a slag. But yet she called me both and accused me of already having her  
man and then me taking her man. I am so confused. She has real problems. He sure  
can pick them.

"Awwwwwwkkkkwarrrddd," Fred  
sang.

"So you two are friends now?" Scorpius asked dodging that  
weird moment. We both nodded. "Well, that's good." Rose sat there with a  
confused expression on her face. The gears were turning rapidly in her  
head.

"Oh! I don't know why I didn't see this earlier! It all  
makes sense now!" Rose said excitedly.

"What?" Riley  
asked.

"Rose, you mean the use of Felix Felicis, right?"  
Scorpius asked eying her carefully.

"I..Oh, yes of course!  
Scorp, can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure," he said. They got  
up and left. And they left the common room. Okay?

"What the  
bloody hell was that about?" Riley asked.

"I dunno. Bit strange,  
isn't it?" I asked.

"She's such a weird one, that girl, at  
times."

"Yeah, be grateful you lot aren't related to her," Fred  
said.

"She goes on some interesting tangents at home. Similar to  
this one. Just random freak outs," Albus agreed. He shot Fred a look. Telepathic  
conversation?

"That sounds like our Rose. Alright, I'm tired,  
fancy heading up to bed, Mia?" Riley asked, oblivious to what the boys were  
doing.

"Sure. Mind telling Rose where we're off?" I asked the  
boys.

"No problem," Potter said with a wink. I blushed and  
turned to face Riley. We went up to the sixth year girls' dormitories when Riley  
basically attacked me.

"What was that?!" Riley  
asked.

"What?"

"You blushed! At Potter! And  
you're friends now? What's going on?"

"Nothing, he just said he  
didn't want to fight with me anymore and missed being my friend. He wanted a  
second chance, so I gave him one," I explained.

"But...Why?! You  
hate him!"

"Yeah but he was my best friend before, you know? I  
missed before. Plus I wouldn't mind him being nicer to  
me."

"Okay, the blushing though? What about the blush? Do you  
like him?"

"I didn't blush! And don't be absurd! I don't like  
him!"

"You so blushed!" she fought back.

"Well,  
it must have been warm down there because I didn't blush because of Albus," I  
threw back.

"Albus? What happened to Potter? You always call him  
Potter!" Bollocks. I do don't I? Why didn't I call him that? Why had I just  
called him that? I don't like Alb-I mean Potter like that. We are barely  
friends. Sure he's unbelievably good looking. And he's so good at Quidditch. And  
his eyes! And smell! And I'm not really making a good case  
here.

"I dunno, Riley. It must have slipped. But I don't like  
him, so forget that theory, alright?" She nodded, not fully convinced. Was I  
fully convinced myself?

I don't know where all this is coming  
from. I don't like him. Forget that thought all together because that is too  
crazy to even think about being plausible.

I jumped into bed and  
fell instantly to sleep, tired from everything that happened  
today.

I woke up the next morning to sunshine  
on my face. I rolled over, stretched my arms, and opened my eyes. There was a  
pair of eyes inches from my own.

"Ahhh!" I yelled, falling out  
of my bed. "What the hell, Rose?"

"Good, you're up! Let's go  
down stairs to breakfast!" she said while jumping off my bed. "Riley! Wake  
up!"

"Ten more minutes," she mumbled into her  
pillow.

"Levicorpus!" Rose spoke firmly, pointing her wand at  
Riley. Riley flew out of her bed, dangling by her foot.

"Rose!  
You fucking suck! Put me down this instant or I swear to Merlin I will use an  
Unforgivable on you!" Riley screamed. Rose pouted but flicked her wand and Riley  
came soaring down.

"Rose, Sweetie, we talked about this, we  
don't hang people upside down in the morning," I  
cooed.

~*~

"Good morning, ladies! And  
how are we this fine day?" Freddie said plopping a seat next to Riley. She  
glared at Fred. "Not good I'm guessing?"

"You're bitch of a  
cousin used Levicorpus on me this morning. We are no longer friends," she  
grumbled. She gave Rose a death glare.

"Yeah, Fred, she scared  
me half to death this morning too," I put in to the  
conversation.

"I'm sorry but I wanted you both up," she said  
while glancing over the Daily Prophet.

"And hanging me upside  
down was the best thing you could do to get me up?!" Riley  
spat.

"Well I did ask nicely first."

"I was  
half-dead! Of course I didn't get up at first!"

"So I brought it  
upon myself to change that," she said with a nod.

"I hate you,  
Rose Weasley!" she said and turned to face Fred.

"Why does Riley  
hate Rose?" Potter said, taking a seat next to me.

"Long story.  
Pass the pancakes?" I said.

"Only if you tell me." I sighed and  
retold them this morning's events. The result was all three boys laughing so  
hard that milk shot out of Fred's nose. It also took five minutes to get the  
pancakes from Potter.

"potter! Pancakes!" I  
demanded.

"Calm down, Mia. Here are your pancakes," he said  
still laughing. Yum! I like  
pancakes.

~*~

"Alright,  
you lot, here are your time tables. And I remind you, please stay out of trouble  
this year," said the professor.

"I feel like that's more an  
invitation than anything, Nev-I mean Professor Longbottom," Potter  
said.

"Albus, you're very so much like your father. Speaking of  
which, I am not afraid to owl him if you're disobeying," Professor Longbottom  
said. Harry Potter is the coolest person ever! After he defeated Voldemort, he  
went on to become the Head Auror for the ministry. Basically, he can do some  
pretty intense magic and you should never mess with him. Potter knew that and  
gave a gulp.

"Blimey, Professor, I was only joking. No need to  
owl my dad."

We all sniggered at him while Professor Longbottom  
handed us our class list.

"Oi! Davis, stop tormenting the first  
years!" Longbottom yelled, chasing after a fifth year boy.

"I've  
never seen a teacher scare you before, Potter," I laughed.

"He  
doesn't scare me. My dad scares me."

"Al, I've met your dad.  
He's the best," Scorp said. I love Scorp. In a friend love. Nothing  
more!

"Yeah, but he's terrifying when it comes to rules. You  
know, being an auror and all. It's not like he's Fred's dad. I mean, he's a  
prankster for a living."

"Tis true! I get away with everything.  
Dad even likes to help me come up with pranks. Mum doesn't like it much. But  
what are you going to do right?" Fred said. Weasley's Wizards Wheezes (WWW) was  
one of the most popular and successful businesses in the wizarding world. Fred's  
family is loaded, how can his mum complain?

"It could be worse.  
My mum and my dad," Rose grumbled.

"You win, Rose. Hands down!"  
Potter said.

"So, what's our first period?" Riley  
asked.

Transfiguration. Great. It's not that I'm bad at this  
class, I'm just not good. I actually hate this class. I can never perfectly  
change something. I get close, but it's not good enough. Sometimes my goblet  
still has a tail or my pillow still chirps. I mean small things like that. How I  
ever managed to become a N.E.W.T student in this, I will never  
understand.

Rose squealed when she saw it was Transfiguration.  
She's good at that class. Well every class actually. But this was her all time  
favorite class.

"Shut it, Rose, we all know you love this  
class," Potter said.

"Oh, well, sorry. You don't have to be so  
rude," she huffed. Scorp slung his arm around her.

"It's all  
good, Ro. I think it's cute," he said with a wink. I swear, Rose just about  
died. Her face became the darkest red I've ever seen. Her hair was white in  
comparison to her face.

"Um, thanks, Scor. That's very..er...  
nice." Awww! Rose is having trouble forming words.

"Okay this is  
gross, let's just get to class," Freddie put in. Stupid Fred, ruining a cute  
moment like  
this!

~*~

Five feet!  
Almost a whole me! I have an essay that's required to be five feet in length for  
transfiguration. I also need to perfect four spells for the next charms class,  
read seventy-three pages for defense against the dark arts, and write another  
essay, only three feet, for potions. Luckily my other classes didn't give us  
any.

I decided to be a good student and start on my homework  
right away. This is one of my goals this year. The past few years, I had  
perfected the art of procrastination. It got so bad that I sometimes did my  
homework at breakfast, the day of it being due. But not this  
year!

The library was abandoned when I got there. Apparently  
people weren't as good of students as me. I picked a nice spot away from  
anything distracting. I started on transfiguration first because it probably  
would require the most work.

"What are you doing in here so  
early in the year," said a boy with carmel brown hair.

"Head  
start on homework. And yourself?" I asked back.

"Same, mind if I  
join you? I have to do the same essay."

"Not at all," I replied,  
motioning for him to sit down.

"I'm Will, by the way.  
Ravenclaw," he said, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Will  
from Ravenclaw. I'm Mia from Griffyndor," I replied, embracing his  
gesture.

"So how far are you,  
Griff?"

"'Transforming Large Animals Into Thimbles by Mia  
Evert,'" I read from my very blank parchment. I've only been in here five  
minutes, give me a break.

"That is definitely a good start," he  
said, giving a slow nod.

"How far are you at then, Ravey?" I  
questioned back. I think it's only cool when he does it. I am  
lame.

He showed me his essay. One foot already! We got this  
assignment four hours ago plus we had other  
classes.

"How..did...what?!"

I have a way with  
words.

"I used my free time in between classes, it's no big  
deal."

"No big deal? I have only written the title," I said  
lamely.

"And your name!" he added.

"Well that  
makes me feel loads better," I laughed.

"No worries, I'll help  
you," Will said giving the most adorable smile ever. It was the kind of smile  
where his eyes sparkled. Sigh...so pretty.

So he's kinda hot if  
I didn't mention. Like he could be a model. This guy didn't have one flaw. He's  
perfect.

I'm not the fan girl type, I don't fall for guys just  
based on their appearance. It's the inside that counts. I'm just pointing out  
the obvious here. He's very man pretty.

We  
worked on our transfiguration for about an hour and a half. I'm a little over  
half way done now. This is another reason for my dislike of this class. So.  
Much. Homework.

We walked until the staircase that forced us to  
part ways.

"We should do this again some time," he  
said.

"Yeah, you were a great help. It was nice meeting you," I  
said, turning to walk away.

"Maybe same time tomorrow?" he  
called after me. My heart gave a little leap.

"That would be  
awesome."


	3. Chapter 3

Have you ever hated someone so much that your whole life is trapped in hating them? No matter what you do or say you can't get away from it? This person being so arrogant, so self-involved, so so so…ugh! The words to describe this person are almost non-existent because they are such gits.

Yeah, I know the feeling of this. Only multiply it by five

Albus Potter, prick number one and nuisance to my life. No matter where I go, there's Albus. He's always there, making me look stupid, infuriating me and making my life a living hell!

I didn't always hate him. We were best friends back in first year. But then over the summer he changed. Second year came and he was a total arse. And not to everyone, no. Just me. He sought me out, personally, to embarrass me.

What I hate most about Albus are all his girlfriends. He goes through girls faster than the sun can set. I'm not joking. He once hooked up with a girl in a broom cupboard and broke up with her at dinner. And I mean AT dinner. He did it in front of the whole school. Did I mention he was a prick?

Oh, and he's not very good looking. Girls only want him because he's Harry Potter's son. They don't care that he uses girls and is full of himself. Nope, they want to be associated with celebrities. Bimbos.

He does have the Quidditch thing down. He's kind of the best seeker since his dad. Gryffindor hasn't lost a match since he joined the team in second year. Granted, we do have some of the best chasers around. Oh and our keeper, outstanding! But more on that later.

Albus is a git. I hate him.

So this brings us to my sixth year at Hogwarts. My name is Mia Evert. I am in the amazing Gryffindor house. I am a chaser on the Quidditch team, one of the best if I may add. I'm not top of my year in school, but I'm not horrible. I get mostly E's, a few O's and A's. It's fair. I have long blonde hair and have a slight tan that never fades. It's one of my favorite features. I'm not tall, but I'm not short. I stand around 5'5"…and a half (that's important).

My best friend is Rose Weasley. She is a little ninja when it comes to goal keeping. Nothing gets by her. It must be in her genes because her dad was pretty good too. She is probably the smartest person I've ever met (more good genes). She takes every class and gets O's in all of them. She got fifteen O's in her O.W.L.'s . I didn't even know that was possible. But there's Rose, knowing everything. Rose has the most amazing red hair. It's shoulder length and pin-straight. She's much taller than me. 5'7" ! I don't know what she's been eating but goodness! Oh did I mention she is also Albus's cousin?! *shivers*.

Riley Smith is my other best friend. She is in the same year as Rose and me. She is one of the other chasers on the Gryffindor team. She's brilliant fast on a broom. She is stunning that girl! She has long brown curly hair and the right amount of freckles covering her nose and parts of her cheeks. She's the same height as me and skinnier than anyone I know. The worst part, she eats like none tomorrow and never gains weight. Maybe she knows a spell that keeps you from gaining weight…not saying I'm fat or anything like that, I just wish I knew her secret.

And now the boys of our group.

Fred Weasley is the prankster of the group. He is killer at beater. He is he funniest and most awkward kid you'll ever meet! He's got fiery red hair and is 6'0". He's kind of weird around girls he likes (were working on it) but treats us like were one of the guys. Except for Rose, she's just his cousin. He is so protective of her, it's cute.

Scorpius Malfoy. Sweetest boy ever. He's so hot! He is one of the best looking boys at Hogwarts. He's also Rose's crush! Keep that on the down low, yeah? He's got platinum blonde hair that is kept short. He's about 6'1". He is in the Slytherin house though. He's a chaser, and a thumping good one at that. It's really cute in matches when Rose and Scorpius go up against each other. It's kind of poetic in a way. The only problem with Scorpius is he comes with a little parasite. He's best mates with my enemy. Albus Potter.

I've already said a lot about Potter. Basically he sucks. He never pays attention in class but does better than me. He never does homework but understands it better than me. He shows up late for Quidditch but is still the best Seeker of all the houses. And the worst, he's changed this summer. I know I said earlier that he wasn't that good looking. Yeah…Now, going into sixth year…He's drop dead gorgeous. His black messy hair compliments his flawless face. He is in perfect shape and stands around 6'2". His green eyes can draw someone in miles away. If Potter wasn't such a prick, he'd be any girl's dream…Did I just say that? Gross.

"Potter!" I yelled after crossing through the barrier moments ago. "Give me that fucking back!" 30 seconds, that's a new record.

"Evert, what ever do you mean?" he mimicked.

"You know what I mean! My hat, Dolt!"

"You named your hat Dolt? Well that's a bit strange, even for you," he said giving his famous smile. I hate that smile. He overused it! Girls fell head over heals for it over and over again. And gets out of any bit of trouble with teachers using it. But not me. I saw right through it.

"You're the dolt. Give me my hat before I curse you into oblivion!" I shrieked. Nobody messes with me. I throw a mean Furnunculus curse.

"What will you give me in return?" he asked, debating whether or not to mess with me.

What was he playing at?

"How about a boil-free face? Now give it back!" He gave me that annoying smirk again and threw me the hat.

"I love to see you beg, Evert, but I really must be off. Save me a seat on the train, would ya?" he said with a wink.

"No way in Hell!" I yelled back.

"Swearing at my lovely cousin already?" said a familiar voice. I spun around (getting a bit dizzy if I may add) to look straight at my red haired best friend.

"Rose!" I yelled, throwing myself into her arms. "Trust me, Potter deserved it."

"There's no doubt in my mind that he didn't," she said rolling her eyes.

"Let's find Riley and find some seats."

"-and the next thing I knew, he was kissing me!"

"After one day?" Rose asked, a little bit horrified.

"Grow up, Rose. Sometimes if the chemistry is there, you just go for it. You and Scorp need to go for it already," I said.

"Me and Rose need to do what now?" asked the tall, blonde walking into our compartment. Shoot! Its okay! He did not hear the whole conversation. Think fast, Mia. Think think think think thiiiiinnnnnkkkk. Shoot! Shoot?! That's perfect.

"Need to go for a full on shoot out. You know? See who the better player is," I said.

"Well it's obviously Rose. She's brilliant!" Scorpius said. Rose blushed. Cute!

"I heard something about kissing," Fred interjected.

"Yeah. Riles, here, had a little fling with an Italian boy this summer. Then we moved onto Quidditch rather quickly." Yep, I'm great at saving things! Totally did not give away Rose's crush! Champ right here!

"Oh," Fred said flatly, looking down at his shoes. "Is he your boyfriend then?"

Why is he being so awkward? Riley and Fred are good mates. Is he…could it be? He's jealous! Note to self: keep an eye out on that.

"No, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. We owl occasionally, nothing too serious," she said, flipping through her magazine.

"You're owling!? You didn't tell us that!" Rose freaked.

"Well you didn't ask," she shrugged.

"As your best friends, it is MANDATORY for you to tell us everything," I said.

"Well sorry. I'll keep that in mind next time."

"Who else are you planning on hooking up with?" Fred asked quickly. Riley looked up confused.

"Um...I dunno." Riley is blushing. Riley never blushes! Oh my gosh! This is too perfect! Freddie and Riley! Riley and Freddie! Nope, be calm. They are looking at you weirdly. Relax! Only your two best mates are going to date and get married! Okay now they're looking at you weird. (Yeah, I tend to talk to myself…it's no big deal really..)

"Why does Evert look like she is about to faint?" asked a voice that sounded like nails on a chalk board.

"Who invited you, Potter?" I shot back.

"Mia, I did ask you to save me a spot, did I not?" Potter replied smugly.

"You did what?" Rose questioned. She eyed me curiously, but I ignored her and continued staring at the pest himself.

"Nothing Posie, just thought Mia would be a doll and save me a seat. And you did, thanks, Mia!"

"Don't call me Posie, Al. And I don't think she saved you a seat. You always sit with us," Rosie said to her git of a cousin.

"Don't harsh the mood, Rose. So what are we talking about," he said slumping down next to me. He flung his arm over my shoulder. Ew. I tried to wiggle free. Damn his muscular arm being too heavy to move. Rose chuckled to herself as I struggled. Loser! I shot her a death glare. I will get my revenge on her soon.

I gave up. There was no winning against his arm. I gave a huff and breathed in a little too deep. I may hate Potter with all of my being, but oh my goodness! He smells good. I could smell him all day. Not in a creepy weird way, just in a way like, "hey, I totally hate you. But since your arms here, I'm going to sniff you." That's definitely in tune to a song by the way! Ten points if you can guess it. They're feel good points. You can't do much with them...okay back to reality.

And then I hiccupped. Why I hiccupped, I don't know. But I scared Potter. He jumped a little bit. I sought this opportunity to get free of him. No such luck. Great.

"You okay, Evert?" he asked. I looked at him like he had just been committed to the loony bin. What the Moaning Myrtle is wrong with him?

"Are you okay, Potter?" I questioned back.

"Never better."

"Well that's just dandy! Now, if you please don't mind, get your arm off me!" I demanded. I did say please. He looked me straight in the eye with his emerald green ones for what felt like very long, awkward minutes and shook his head.

"No, I don't think I will, thanks," he finally said. Prick.

The train ride was long. It felt like ages. I dozed off a bit. I finally woke up a little bit later and noticed the sun was down. I guess a long time later. I snuggled into my comfy pillow. It was so warm and inviting.

Wait..

I didn't bring a pillow on the train.

What am I..

Before I could even ask the question in my head the compartment door flew open revealing a shrill fifth year girl. Her barging in woke up Potter who had his arm wrapped around me still and his chin resting on my head. I was snuggled into his chest. Well this is awkward. She might get the wrong idea.

"Alby! We were wondering if you...oh! You're busy!" Or she might definitely get the wrong idea.

"Oh No! It's not what-" but I was cut off by Potter.

"Shhh!" he mumbled so low only I could hear.

"It's not what?" the girl demanded.

I looked around for support from my friends. Where the fuck are my friends?

"I...um...it's...Potter?"

"We're dating, Brit," he said.

"We're wh-" I started. Potter's arm got tighter. He was telling me to shut up. How on earth did I know that?

"Is that true, Alby?"

"Yep," he replied nonchalantly pulling me in tighter. The girl stood there, eying me and the oh so annoying arm on me. She gave a distasteful breathe and walked out the door.

What just happened?

"Get your arm off me!"

"Looks like they're up," said Scorpius walking in giving a little chuckle. Git.

"Where we're you?!" I shouted.

"Relax. We were getting snacks. And don't worry, we got you some Bertie Botts and Chocolate Frogs. We didn't want to wake you," Scorpius said while handing me my candy.

"Well thanks to you guys not being here, we are apparently dating now."

There was a slight silence. And then..

"Congrats!"

"It's about time!"

"Finally!"

"I always thought you two would end up together."

"WHAT?!"

More silence.

"But you just said-" Riley babbled.

"You're not dating?"

"This is awkward..."

"But what about the children?!" piped in Fred. We all stared at him. "I can dream, can't I?"

"We are not having children, Freddie. I hate him. He hates me. That's gross! And we are not dating nor will we ever!" I said. Potter gave me a weird look.

"You wouldn't want to date me?" he asked. Where was this coming from?

"No, Potter. I never in a million years would want to date you," I said harshly. Potter withdrew his arm from around my shoulders. I felt kind of bad. I really hurt his feelings.

Woah! What!? No! I hurt his feelings because I didn't want to date him? That's absurd! His ego can handle one girl finding him repulsive for once. Besides we hate each other. Hurting each others feelings is our thing. He shouldn't even think dating each other is a good thing.

And we don't have a thing. It's just this "not a thing" thing we do. Almost kill each other, basically.

"I'm going to go," Potter said

"I'll come with you, mate," Scorpius said. They both got up and left.

"There are not going to be any children now," Fred said while shaking his head sadly.

"There was never going to be any children," I said looking at my beyond mental friend.

"Not with that attitude!"

"Fred?"

"Mia?"

"Get out!"

Fred quickly followed in the footsteps of his friends.

"So what was all that about?" Riley asked.

"I don't even know."

"Let's put the facts together, shall we?" Rose said in her best scientific voice possible.

"I love you Rose, but you're a nerd," Riley said.

"Whatever! Okay so what did we miss?" I explained the "Brit incident" and how Potter had told me to be quiet and tried to pass me off as his girlfriend.

"I don't understand, why would he say that?" Riley asked after a pause of silence.

"Rose, has he mentioned this Brit girl before? Maybe he was trying to ditch her or something. If she's insane it would be a pretty good idea, wouldn't it? Use his enemy as a shield," I said.

"No. Well I dunno. There are so many of them, I just loose track. First it was Stacy, then Grace, then both the Stevens sisters, and Carly, oh and Stephanie, Jessica, Rachel, Claire, and the list goes on and on. Honestly, I dunno how he keeps them all straight. He doesn't like any of them really."

"How do you know?" Riley asked. Rose and Potter weren't extremely close but they're friends. They usually don't discuss love lives or feelings. Just the normal things like Quidditch, Hogsmeade, school, and their crazy family.

"I asked him," she said, looking down at the notes she took on this entire situation. I know what you're thinking: are you serious? Notes? Well, back off! She's my best friend!

"And what did he say may we ask?"

"He said he only liked one girl truly, but he doesn't think they will ever happen."

"Who was it?" Riley said, her voice rising.

"He didn't say. He said he probably wrecked his chances with her anyway so it doesn't matter."

"Well that's too bad. He's really a sweet person," Riley said, taking a bite of her licorice wand. Has she gone insane!?

"Albus Potter is not a 'sweet person' in the least bit!" I interjected.

"Well whatever. I told him he should be himself with this girl and show her that he is alright," Rose said.

Pft! Good luck with that, Potter. He's going to be more than that to get this girl, whoever she is, to like him. I know that sounds harsh but I truly hate him! It's been a long feud.

"I am going to go get some air," I said after a long quiet think over. They nodded, not really caring. My best mates everyone! The hallway of the train was rather empty. Since the sun was down, I expected we would be arriving soon. I glanced into compartments as I walked by. Everyone was wearing their robes. I had yet to change, but I had plenty of time. It was 6:30 and we weren't getting there until 7:00. So yeah. Half an hour.

I kept walking, not really paying attention to where I was going.

I somehow made it into the snogging section of the train. This part of the Hogwarts Express is where students attacked each other's faces with their own face and do the tongue dance. To be perfectly honest. I have never been in this section before because it's beyond nasty. And I don't have a boyfriend anyway…

So.

Moving on.

I kept walking, not really paying attention when I accidently looked into one of the compartment.

There, getting frisky, was a boy with untamable black hair and a short girl.

Albus Potter and the Brit girl were snogging the life out of each other.

I stood there, jaw dropped at what I was seeing. WHAT!? He just lied to this girl and now his tongue is down her throat. Did he move on from our fake relationship that fast? Irrelevant, because that's weird, but still. An hour ago he says we're together and now he's with some bimbo. They stopped for a second and Potter's eyes caught mine. I shook my head and walked away.

I don't know what goes on in that boy's head but he is delusional. This explains why I hate him so much.


End file.
